


Reunited With My One Night Stand

by Emz2684



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Trevor and Olivia had a one night stand 10 years ago and they haven't seen each other since even though they have always thought about each other when one day while Olivia is at work with her team at SVU waitingto meet their new ADA Trevor walks in and that is when they see each other for the first time since that night. Over time they go out on dates and grow closer,can they make a go of being together all will people from Olivia's past repeatedly stand in their way of them being together.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Trevor Langan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Monday morning Olivia is at her desk in her office waiting for the new ADA to arrive while she's waiting she sits there thinking about her life she then thinks about the sexy man she had a one night stand with 10 years ago who she has always thought about and who she has never forgotten.

A while later someone knocks on her office door she calls for them to come in and when they do she looks up and sees who it is which causes both of them to stop in their tracks and stare in to each other's eyes.

After a while Trevor sits in front of her desk and he says"I've always thought of you and wondered if I would ever get the chance to see you ever again". Olivia smiles and blushes then says"I've thought of you too and I've always wondered that if I ever did see you again I would tell you that I really enjoyed our one night stand but i always wanted more than that one night". Trevor looks at Olivia and says"I was thinking about that as well I have been waiting to see you again so I could ask you out on a date and not just for one night".

Olivia gets up opens her office door calls for Fin,Rollins,Carisi and Amaro to come in to her office when they do she says"this is Trevor Langan our new ADA please show him respect at all times and please make him feel welcome". They all shake hands with him then leave to go back to their desks,Trevor says"Olivia would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday night I could come and pick you up". Oliviatennet says"yes I would love to go out on a date with you Saturday". She gives him her address and once he's took it kisses her cheek grabs his briefcase and leaves her office with a big smile on his face going back to his office while Olivia and her team carry on with paperwork and any cases that might come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia has been really nervous and excited all week and all day today she's getting herself ready for her date with Trevor tonight which she has been really looking forward to because she's always liked him especially when they had their one night stand 10 years ago.

Once Olivia is showered and has fixed her hair and makeup and she is all ready for her date she's just about to grab a jacket when there is a knock at her door. She answers it and when she does she smiles as it is Trevor looking sexy in his suit as always he pecks her cheek and says"you look stunning are you ready to head out now". She says"let me just grab a jacket and then I'm all yours".

They leave her apartment and her building where there is a car waiting for them he helps her in then gets in himself and telks the driver where to take them. While in the back Olivia is looking out the window Trevor reaches over and takes her hand in his which makes Olivia turn her head and looks in to his eyes she smiles as he leans over and kisses her so Olivia kisses him back and strokes the one side of his face with her other hand.

When they pull up Trevor is still holding Olivia's hand so they get out the car and he walks with her hand in hand to Gramercy Tavern where he has a table reserved in his name. The mantra dee takes them to their table,Trevor pulls out Olivia's chair as she takes of her jacket he kisses her shoulder before he goes and sits opposite her. The waiter comes over and they give him their drink orders and before they can say anything someone says"Olivia what are you doing here". She looks across and sees Brian Cassidy at another table with 2 young women he gets up comes stagging over as Olivia puts on a fake smile for him.

Brian bends down and tries to kiss Olivia but she pulls away before he can and as she does she sees Trevors face,he gets up and says"I'm going to the bar I will be back soon I will leave to two alone to talk". Trevor walks away as Olivia watches him then she turns back to Brian and says"why did you try to kiss me we aren't together anymore which is totally fine by me I have moved on I'm happy you are in no way going to ruin this relationship for me". Brian laughs and says"come on Olivia you know I am the best sex you ever have had and you ever will have that is all men want you for so get used to it that is all you are good for". She slaps him across the face just as Trevor comes back help rushes over and stands in between them both where he says"get lost stay away from my girlfriend you hurt her in anyway you will have me to deal with go back to who ever they are at your table and keep your hands off Olivia do you understand me". Brian stands there for a few seconds looking at them both before he says"whatever"and walks away,Trevor turns to Olivia and says"babe ate you okay did he hurt you at all". Olivia shakes her head then leans in to him and buries her face in his chest as he says"do you want to stay or shall we go somewhere else it is up to you". Olivia whispers against his chest"can we go back to my apartment watch a movie and order takeaway if you want to I just want to curl up in your arms right now". He strokes her back with his hands and says"I would really love that and I get to have you in my arms nothing I want more".

Trevor helps Olivia in to her jacket pays for the drinks wraps his arms around Olivia and leads her outside of the restaurant in to their waiting car which will take them back to her apartment.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the car on their way to Olivia's they just sitting really close to each other without talking but Trevor does hold Olivia's hand and squeezes it now and again checking to make sure she's alright.

They get through Olivia's door she pushes Trevor up against the wall after the door closes and kisses him hard. Trevor was shocked at first but soon surrendered to her kiss,Olivia smiled in to the kiss before pulling away and pushing the straps of her dress down the pushing her dress off her body revealing her naked body to Trevor and bites on her bottom lip saying"I want you so much you have no idea how much but if you don't want me then we can just watch the movie". Trevor looked over Olivia's body running his fingers over all her skin and saying"your so sexy and gorgeous". He leans in and kisses her passionately as she wraps her arms around his body,he picks her up and pushes her up against the wall.

Olivia moans and smiles in to the kiss runs her fingers through his hair and says"your over dressed I want you out of those clothes and naked now!". He puts her back on the floor as she runs her hands under his shirt pushing it up over his head. Trevor grabs her associated while she unbuttons his trousers pushing them down with his boxer shorts,he then breaks the kiss to start kissing her neck Olivia bends her head and whispers in his ear "fuck me right here now against the wall hard and fast babe please make me scream". He picks her up again and she feels his erection on her outer folds and gasps as he pushes inside of her as she moans"God you feel amazing" he then starts thrusting inside of her as Olivia gasped feeling him finally moving and begs for him to go harder". She arches her baby and says"yes baby yes".

Trevor smirks as he pounds in to her just like she begged him to her runs his fingers over her skin and leans in running his tongue over her collarbone smirks and says"that's it babe tell me what you want sexy"  
"Don't stop"  
"Fuck baby" her head fell against one side of his shoulder and she bites on to it hard which causes him to growl loud,she smiles and looks in to his eyes. Trevor smirks as Olivia whimpers"right there sexy don't stop".

Olivia opens her mouth letting out a breath and moans"I'm so so close please Trev don't you dare fucking stop". She wraps her legs around his waist tighter pulling him in deeper as he thrusted harder and faster "oh baby please I won't last fucking much longer please". Trevor moves his one hand to her breasts and starts playing with her nipples and breasts saying"come on baby I'm right behind you let go baby I'm there with you".

Olivia's body started to shake as her orgasm tore through her,she claws at Trevor's back and rides out her orgasm. He watches her orgasm and seconds later he spills himself inside her,when they've both finished he carries her over to her cluch where he sits down with her on top of him straddling him,their kissing each other as Olivia says"thank you your amazing that was amazing". Trevor says"that was breathtaking but now I just want to stay here and hold my girlfriend for a while if that is what you want to". Olivia grabs the throw over blanket wraps it around the both of them stares in to his eyes and says"yes I want that I want to be your girlfriend". He pulls her to him more and they kiss passionately again before she rests her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms tighter around her and they just enjoy being with each other finally as a couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning the sun is shinning in through the bedroom window of Olivia's apartment with wrapped up in Trevor's strong arms and her body up close to his sexy body. Olivia wakes up still wrapped in Trevor's arms she looks at him still asleep smiling thinking he is so handsome and sexy and he looks so relaxed when he is asleep. While she is watching him he mumbles"good morning beautiful". Olivia smiles and says"hey handsome". She leans in closer to him teasing her lips against him before crushing them together as she strokes the back of his head and neck while he runs his hands over her hips. They both pull away breathless stare in to each other's eyes as he says"I could stay here forever and kisses you all the time". Olivia smiles and says"I feel the same way about you but we both have work and you have your apartment where all your things are even though we will taking it in turns go to each other's apartments".

Trevor kisses her lips moves to her neck as she moans and arches her back "Trevor please". He flips her so she is lying on her back as he runs his fingers over her skin whispering"tell me what you want babe". Olivia says"lower babe please I want your mouth lower". Trevor moves down her body to her thighs where he faces her core he inhales her scent and whispers against her core "I'm going to bury my head between your thighs and make you scream my name". Oivia grips his hair and hold him against her and grinds in to his face. Trevor runs his tongue up her slit as he wraps his lips around her clit sucking,grazing it with his teeth and tongue,he pushes 3 fingers in her "you taste so good Trevor whispers against her as Olivia arches her back and let's out a high pitch moan "fuck babe that's it I'm coming" she says as she pulls him closer to her core he says"come on sexy cum for me let me taste you even more". Olivia came undone right there and then her juices coming out of her pussy running down his face on to his chin as he licks Olivia clean. Olivia pulls him up to her where she kisses him and she licks her juices of his chin before she sucks Trevor's fingers clean then she pulls him on top of her and they kiss passionately.

Olivia whispers "Trevor I want you so much". She flips them over smiling and says"let me ride you babe so hard and fast". Trevor groans and says"fuck yes babe please do ride me". Olivia rocks her hips against Trevor's hips as she grabs his erection and guides over him until his inside of her as she says"mmm". He sits up against the headboard where he sucks and nips on her breasts and nipples as she rides him hard and fast. Trevor moves up to her lips kisses her before he buries his head in her neck biting and sucking her neck knowing he will leave a mark but neither care. Olivia's breath is heavy and her moans are getting louder she moves her fingers down to her clit as she rubs it as Trevor groans"damn your so sexy your mine and I'm yours your so hot don't stop". Trevor feels Olivia contract around him where he says"that's it babe cum for me cum on my dick". She arches her back and cries out "Trevor" as her orgasm comes through her body as she feels him cum inside of her,she falls against his chest as he wraps his arms around her and whispers"babe your amazing that was amazing I'm so glad your my girlfriend". Olivia says"I'm happy your in my life and you will always be as my boyfriend". She leans in to in to him where they kiss slowly just enjoying being together as he lies back down pulling her with him so their lying on their sides facing each other holding each other as they talk,kiss and cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia falls back to sleep as they lie there together with Trevor holding her so after a while he carefully gets up without waking her puts on his boxers and walks out of the bedroom in to her kitchen to make breakfast for them both. Once his made some breakfast of coffee,juice,pancakes and fruit he carries the tray through from the kitchen to the bedroom puts in on the bed strips off his boxers and climbs back in beside Olivia and starts to wake her up. She wakes up to Trevor caressing her face she turns and kisses his palm before sitting up with her back against the headboard looking at the breakfast tray she says"you didn't need to make all of this but thank you".

When they have finished their breakfast Trevor puts the tray on the floor then Olivia curls up next to him and runs her hand over his chest as she lifts her head up and kisses him. When Trevor pulls her closer she wraps her leg around his hip and moans as Trevor kisses her again while he runs one of his hands up and down her leg that is around his hip,Trevor kisses Olivia passionately and pulls her on top of him as they each explore the other's body as Olivia says"babe make love to me please I want you on top making love to me". So he flips them over and Olivia groans as he slowly slips inside of her. She feels him moving so she moans and scratches his back with both of her hands as he wraps both her legs around his waist as he moves forcefuly inside her while their looking in to each other's eyes.

As Olivia arches her back she gasps out "Trevor babe please don't ever stop making love to me". She then pulls him for a passionate kiss when he hits a sweet spot inside her she moans loudly especially when he rubs her clit with 3 of his fingers "cum with me babe" Olivia begs Trevor as he grunts out "oh god yes babe". Olivia gasped and felt her muscles contract around him as she feels his release inside her and galls back on the pillows coming down from her high along with him.

He rolls on to his side bringing Olivia with him where she lies on his chest with her running her hands over his chest while he rubs her arm and back both enjoying being together finally as a couple.

Just as they are about to decide what their doing for the rest of the day there is a knock at the door so Olivia slides out of Trevor's arms says"I will see who that is and get rid of them". She puts on her dressing gown walks out to the front door opens it and when she does she sees Elliot standing there holding flowers and smiling at her when she says"what do you want why are you here I haven't seen or heard from you in 9 years what the hell do you want why are you here I don't need or want you here so what is it".

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elliot says" Liv I'm here because I live you I'm in love with you I have been for years and I want you and I know you want me we can be together forever all the time you you and me in our apartment locked away from the outside world because your mine you belong to me no one else your the love of my life". Olivia laughs in his face saying" your out of your mind I do not love you I never have been and I never will be you were just a colleague nothing more". She goes to shut the door on him but he forces his we in grabs her and shoves her up against it holding her arms above her head staring at her. She screams at him "to let her go because her boyfriend is here and she loves Trevor not him". As Elliot laughs Trevor comes rushing out pulls Elliot of and away from Olivia and punches him in the face.

Elliot falls to the fall and Trevor leans over him grabs him by the shirt and says" get you hands of my girlfriend stay the hell away from her you are disgusting your an ex cop how could you come in here and shove Olivia against the door like that not letting her go get the fucking hint she wants nothing to do with you at all your no one to her and by the way the police are on the way I just rang them along with Cragen, Fin and Munch your about to be arrested for this". When you go go for good keep your hands of Olivia never ever come near her or contact her in any way because if you do and if you hurt her god help you when I get hold of you".

Trevor turns back around to see Olivia who is shaking he opens his arms for her and when he does she flings herself in to them burying her face in his neck as he whispers" are you alright babe he didn't do anything to you apart from holding you against the door". Olivia shakes her head and says" no no he just pushed me hard against the door and wouldn't let me go I'm so happy and relieved that your here and that you have rang the police please don't let go of me ever".

Before Trevor can say anything Elliot gets himself up grabs the glass vase on the table and smashes it off Trevor 's head. As soon as he has done that Trevor falls to the fall with bloody gushing from his head as Elliot gets in Olivia's face and punches her really hard in the face which does knock her off balance a bit as Elliot says" your mine bitch you belong to me, you and that on the floor will pay for all of this this is not over by a long shot I'm going to ruin you both if I can't have you then no one can I will be back that I can promise you". Elliot opens her door and walks out so Olivia holding her face rushes over to Trevor crying out his name as he lies there bleeding from his head.

Olivia reaches her phone calls an ambulance then makes it to the kitchen grabs 2 towels which one she wraps ice in for her and the other she goes and applys it to Trevor 's head putting pressure on it to try to stop it bleeding which causes Trevor to winch as Olivia says" I'm so so sorry babe I'm sorry". Trevor lifts his face to look in to her eyes strokes her face and says " babe this was not is not your fault at all I love you I'm never going anywhere and I promise he will never come near you ever again I promise". Just as Olivia finishes saying I love you Cragen, Fin and Munch all come in with uniform officers and paramedics as Cragen says" Liv are you alright". Liv says" no I'm not alright and Trevor isn't either Elliot punched me and hut Trevor over the head with a glass vase then he threatened both of us saying" that I belong to him if he can't have me then no one will and we will both regret crossing him and that he will be back".

Both Olivia and Trevor get in the ambulance getting ready to go to the hospital so they can get X rays and stitches and the team will meet them there to get official statements so they can press charges against Elliot Stabler. 

While their leaving they don't notice Elliot across the street watching them smirking to himself thinking" I can wait Olivia I will bide my time and when it's the right moment I will strike against you both". He watches them leave in the ambulance then he turns and walks slowly down the street when he pulls out a set of keys and says" thanks Olivia for the keys just what I wanted".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A day after Elliot showed up both Olivia and Trevor are at Olivia's apartment they stopped of at Trevor 's so he could pick up some of his things because he is staying at Olivia's for a few days. Olivia gets Trevor to rest on the sofa while she puts his things on her room before she makes them and sandwiche and a coffee each so he can take his painkillers for his bad head.

Once they've eaten and Trevor has had some painkillers they both lie together on the sofa with Olivia in front of him as he strokes her stomach while their watching an old film that is showing on TV. As Trevor is stroking Liv's stomach he doesn't reliase that him doing that has sent her to sleep he only notices when the film has finished and he goes to reach for the remote to change the channel he quietly reaches for the blanket pulls it over them both as he turns the TV off lies down behind Olivia closes his eyes and falls to sleep holding Liv.

While their asleep Elliot uses the keys he took from Olivia's yesterday and let's himself in to her apartment, he comes in walks over to the sofa when he sees them asleep together on their he stands watching for a while just looking angry, and disgusted with they all loved up when according to him Olivia is his.

He goes in to Olivia's bedroom where he goes in to her draws and looks through her bras and underwear and picks out a set that he likes puts them in his pocket as he goes in to the bathroom gets her lipstick and writes on the mirror your mine!. Then he goes back out to where they are and whispers " soon Liv you'll be mine forever I will keep you locked away from everyone but me where I will do anything to you and you will do what I want I promise".

Elliot walks out of the apartment closing the door behind him before walking down the stairs and out of the apartment building thinking to himself " next time I get in to the apartment if he is there on his own I will hurt him and make him pay fro taking my precious Liv away from me and then I will hide the body and make sure he is never ever found again and I will be there with Liv she's mine and only mine I will make sure of that I promise".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 months later and Olivia and Trevor are still happily together snd in love, one day Liv comes home to find her apartment door open and she pulls her gun out walks in when she does she finds it completely trashed and Elliot sitting on one of her chairs facing the door waiting for her. Olivia says " what do you want why are you here and how the hell did you get in my apartment". She asks as sge still points her gun at him Elliot says"I'm here for you sweetheart now I have you alone I'm not letting you go ever again your coming with me now put your gun down and walk out of here with me willing".

Olivia laughs and says" you have no chance that is never going to happen why can't you just leave me alone and stay away there is absolutely nothing between us there never has been and there never will be so go back to your wife and own family. Elliot gets up walks towards Olivia who steps back away from him as he says " me and Kathy are divorced and anyway I've always wanted you from the moment we met and started working together I have all these pictures of you at mine so now put that away and come in to my arms".

Olivia shouts " stay away come any closer and I will shoot you because you won't leave me alone and you have broken in to my apartment without me knowing and without my permission I hate you Elliot you really are nothing to me at all what so ever just walk out of here and never come near me ever again and never ever contact me any way ". Elliot laughs at her and says " you won't shoot me you care to much about me to do that I know you Liv". Olivia says " but that is just it you don't know me you never did and you never will so I won't tell you again get out and dissappear from my life".

Elliot holds his hands up as if saying okay okay he goes to walk towards her but stop when he sees Trevor at the door watching looking really pissed off at him. Elliot smirks and says"well well here is lover boy to save the day how you doing Trevor". Olivia turns still pointing the gun at Elliot sees Trevor is actually there before she walks over to him lowering her gun and steps in to his arms when he opens them to her. Trevor whispers " babe please tell me he hasn't touched or hurt you in anyway because if he has I will kill him". Olivia shakes her head and says " no he just broke in and trashed the apartment and sat waiting fir me to come home but he won't leave at all and I don't want to stay in this apartment any more can we go to yours tonight please where I know I'm safe". Trevor nods before he moves Olivia to the side walks up to Elliot grabs him by his collar drags him to the door pushes him out and slams the door in his face before going back over to Liv and then going to help her pack up all her things so she can come home with him to his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they pack up everything of Olivia's Trevor says"Liv will you move in with me". Liv walks up to him kisses him and says " yes I will move in with you so we need to pack up more of my things then and I will ring my landlord straight after as well and tell him I am moving out today and find out what he wants me to do with the keys".

Once they have sorted it all out Olivia rings her landlord and tells " him that she is moving out today to go and live with her partner what do you want me to do with the keys". She listens to what he has to say before hanging up and telling " Trevor that he just wants her to leave the keys in here and just close the door on my way out because he is going to change the locks anyway, she turns to Trevor and says I'm ready now let's get put of here and let's go home we can celebrate me officially moving in with you". Trevor holds Olivia's hand as they both pull a suitcase each with their other hand and leave the apartment and the apartment building. Olivia stands there looking at her old apartment building that she has called home for the last 15 years. Once she's finished looking she smiles at Trevor and walking away with him ready to start their new lives together in their own home.

*****************************************

What they don't see is a black suv following them from the apartment all the way to their house once they are inside the window of the suv rolls down and you see Elliot watching saying"you think you could get rid of me that easily Liv then your mistaken and you think that you could move and I wouldn't find out where your living and who with then you don't know me at all I'm going to get you Liv mark my words". He starts his car back up and slowly drives away staring at the house as he does.

Trevor helps Olivia unpack all of her things and puts them in the draws and the wardrobe before they go back downstairs to the living room where as they do Trevor's phone rings he picks it up and answers it when he does its his mom so he listens to what she has to say before jumping in and saying " mom I'm at home with Olivia my partner she has moved in with me yes I love her I'm in love with her we are together and it is staying that way no I don't want to speak to Kate why would I when she is my ex she is in the past and has been for the last 11 years she is nothing to me so you need to stop trying to get me to see her I am never doing back to her I have found the only woman for me and I found her 10 years ago but we lost touch and now we have found each other again she's it for me so you need to get to know her and you need to accept us you can come visit and stay with us but I am telling you now you turn up with Kate I will put you and her back on the plane and send you home". He speaks to his mom a bit more before ending the call as she tries to put Kate on, he switches his phone on to silent puts it down walks over to Liv who is sitting on his couch and he says"I'm sorry about all of that but don't worry no one or anything will come between us I promise now shall we go and have a hot bath together in my king size tub babe". Olivia nods pecks his lips stands takes his hand pulls him up and they both walk to the bathroom for the bath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Olivia and Trevor are soaking in the bath his phone rings again but he chooses to ignore it because he knows it's his mom trying to get him and his ex Kate back together. He relaxes in the bath as Olivia lies back against his chest and he wraps his arms around her in the water. They just lie quietly together in the bath both of them enjoying being together just them in their home without people there when they shouldn't be at all.

They stay in the bath until the water rubs cold before both getting out and helping each other to get their bodies dry with towels before going in to the bedroom and climbing in to bed bed naked and cuddling up to each other. Olivia is lying with her head on Trevor's chest when she asks Trevor why did you and your ex split up and why does your mom keep trying to get you and her back together when she knows that you don't want to and you have told her that we are together and that we are living together". Trevor says we split up because she cheated on me from the moment we got together and my mom doesn't care about all of that she loves and adores Kate as she says she is her daughter bug you do not need to worry Liv I love you I'm with you forever you are it for me end of and if my mom doesn't like it then tough because I am never finishing with you I'm never going to break your heart in any way trust me Liv I would never hurt you that I can promise you for the rest of our lives". Liv kisses his chest smiles and says" I trust you Trevor and I know you would never hurt me and I know that you won't dump me for anything or anyone". Liv lies there just thinking for a while before she says Trevor do you want children and would you have children with me". Trevor lifts Liv's chin with his one hand looks in to her eyes and says yes I want children and yes I want you and me to have children together your the only one I want kids with Liv but I want to get married first before we do have kids and no I'm not proposing to you now I have no ring and I want to do it properly and romantically and I want to surprise you by doing it that way what about you". Olivia says" yes I want children I always have but I have never met anyone I have wanted them with until you Trevor but I'm like you I want to be married first because I want to enjoy the sex on the wedding night as well as the alcohol and I want to be able to enjoy the full experience of the honeymoon if you know what I mean and I won't be able to if I'm pregnant and my feet will hurt or I can't fly and no I'm glad your not proposing to me now because I want to be surprised and you also don't have a ring".

They talk more about anything and everything before Trevor gets up out of bed slips on a pair of boxers as Liv watches him and goes in through to the kitchen to make them both some dinner as Liv is still in bed Trevor's phone rings again but she ignores it then a few seconds later his phone goes off again but this time it's a message but she thinks dint look at it you know Trevor will tell you anyway who it is and what it says. 10 minutes later Trevor walks in with food and some drinks he strips off his boxers as Liv smirks links her lips then climbs back in bed with Liv where as they start to eat she tells" that his phone was ringing and that a text came through not long after". He puts his fork down grabs his phone looks and sees his mom rang again and she also sent a message shakes his head while reading the message. Liv says what's wrong Trevor". Trevor says" my mom wants to come and stay with us next week and she wants to bring Kate with her but she didn't say you and Liv she just said we with you at your apartment". Liv just carries on eating not saying a thing but Trevor can see she's upset by that and by his mom so he dials his mom's number and waits for her to answer when she does he says" mom you want to come and stay well you need to reliase it is not just my apartment it is mine and Olivia's so you need to ask the both of us and no you can't bring Kate she is nothing to either of us and she hasn't been anything to me for a long time I'm with Olivia I love her I'm in love with her and I'm going to marry her and we are going to have children together I'm with her for the rest of my life so you don't want to accept her then fine but we won't see or speak to each other a lot any more then and you can tell Kate to funk off and to funk herself because I have been there wore the t-shirt and it will never in a million years be happening again so your choice what's it to be". Trevor's mom says Olivia is nothing to me I don't want to see or speak to her the only daughter in law I have and will ever have is Kate so no I won't be coming to stay then with you or that when you have come to your senses and realise Kate is the one then you know where we are". Trevor says just go away then stay with the cheating slag a least I trust Olivia she would never hurt me and I would never hurt her you will be waiting a long long time if you think I will ever come to my sense it is you who needs to come to there senses Olivia is going to be my wife the mother of my children and your daughter in law but you want to say that and act like that then don't ever call me, text me or come anywhere near me ever again and tell the dirty slag that as well". Before she can say a thing he hangs up on her throws his phone down and turns to look at Liv who is crying looking at him so he moves their plates and drinks pulls Olivia to him wraps her in his arms as they just stay like that for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month later Trevor is stuck at work so Olivia comes home when she does she finds 2 women standing outside the apartment when she walks up to them she says" hello can I help you both are you looking for someone". The 2 women look at her then the one says" yes I'm looking for my son Trevor who lives here". Olivia says"you must Trevor's mom and I take it your his ex Kate well I'm Olivia this is our apartment and Trevor is not here but I will go and ring him now". Before they can say a thing Olivia walks of down the corridor and rings Trevor when he answers he says" hi babe are you alright are you still at work". Olivia says" no I'm not at work I'm outside our apartment but your mom and your ex are standing outside of it waiting for you I thought you told your mom not to come here with her". Trevor says" I did babe listen I'm coming now I'm not that far going wait downstairs in the lobby and when I get there you and I will go to our apartment and trust me I will deal with them both okay". So Olivia hangs up and goes to wait in the lobby for Trevor. 

Trevor turns up 10 minutes later he takes Olivia's hand in his and they go up to their apartment when they do his mom and ex are still thee so he says" what do you think you both are doing here at our apartment mom I thought I told you if you come you don't bring her and I told you that Olivia is your family now not her and that I love Olivia I'm in love with her and there is no way in hell that I'm ever leaving her for that thing now you either accept Olivia and send her my ex away for good because she doesn't belong here or you leave with her right now because I will 1000% always choose Olivia over her and the way your going I would choose Olivia over you as well she hadn't done anything to you at all you don't even know her and I know she would never ever cheat on me at all unlike my ex did with anyone who looked at her so what is it to be mom". They all stand there just staring at each other with Kate throwing Olivia dirty fithly looks when Trevor's mom Rose says" that thing there who you are with is not now or will ever be apart of my family Kate is and always will be you really are choosing her over me and the love of your life Kate". Trevor laughs then stands in front of Kate and his mom and says" you really do believe she is the love of my life well your dead wrong Olivia is the love of my life she is the woman I'm going to marry have a family with and spend the rest of my life with si yes I am choosing her over Kate and you by the looks of it the way your treating Olivia is utterly disgusting your the one who is doing all of this so you don't want to be happy for us or get to know Olivia as your daughter in law and as your family and you don't want to get along with her and treat her with respect then leave now and take the dirty cheating slapper with you bye". Trevor turns back to Olivia takes her hand, unlocks their door walks in behind Liv and shuts the door leaving his mom and his ex out there to go away from them and their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

After they have closed the door on Rose and Kate Trevor and Olivia walk through and go sit on the sofa where Olivia curls in to him she runs her fingers over his chest through his shirt and says" baby are you alright". Trevor says" I'm alright I just wish my mom would just stay away from her and be in our lives and accept you nut it is her lose not mine she is the one missing out on being with her family so I will just leave her to it and I will stay away and she can be all Kate which is what she wants". Olivia carries on stroking his chest and he plays with her hair but then they are disturbed by the constant knocking on the door, they both sigh before getting up and opening the door as soon as it opens Kate pushes past them to get inside and Olivia says" what do you think you are doing coming in to our apartment uninvited like that when no one said you could the only person that was invited was Rose Trevor's mom my mother in law not some slapper who can't keep her legs closed and who hurt Trevor". Kate looks at Trevor and says" you really going to let her talk to me like that". Trevor nods wraps his arms around Olivia and says" yes I am she is only saying what is true and she is only saying what I think about you so now fuck off now and get the hell out of our home and never come back".

Rose says" Trevor honey really please let me stay you wouldn't throw your own mom out would you ". Trevor says" yes I would mom and this just isn't my home it is mine and Olivia's so unless you get on with her accept her as my life partner and as your family and unless you love her and be friends with her not the dirty slag then you can go as well with that thing the slag and stay the hell away and stay out of our lives and our children's lives so what is you choice". Rose says" come on my daughter let's go home and leave these people their nothing to us any more". So when they have gone Trevor shuts the door, locks it and shuts the out of his and Olivia's lives forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Olivia says" Trevor babe are you alright after all that with your mom and ex please don't shut your mom out completely think about it then talk to her". Trevor sits on the sofa as Olivia sits on the coffee table in front of him as he says" Liv she is not going to change her mind and she is not going to get rid of Kate from her life I wish she would but she won't and I can't or won't keep doing this with her or anyone else". Olivia leans forward places her hands on his thighs and says" babe ring her now and talk to her on the phone on your own and her on her own or do it face to face now". Trevor nods and says" I will do it now do you think she is still out there". Olivia gets up and Trevor follows her as she opens the door to see his mom and Kate still there. Trevor says" mom will you come in to the bedroom with me so we can talk please just you and me no one else". His mom nods so he let's her in and as he is about to walk in behind her he says" Liv leave that out here you come in and shut the door on her". Olivia says" with pleasure". Once his gone she follows smirks at Kate then shuts the door on her.

Olivia goes in to the kitchen as Trevor goes in to their bedroom with his mom they sit on the bed together as he says" mom why are you acting like this why are you treating Olivia like this and why are you constantly with her out there she is nothing to us she is no one to me and there is no way in hell I am getting back with her she is in no way family Olivia wants you to like her and accept us she hasn't done anything to you so now you need to make a decision because I won't keep doing this to Liv or myself so will it be us your family who love you and want you or will it be the cheating whore outside". Trevor's mom stands takes her bags walks out of the bedroom to the front door opens it then turns back to Trevor and says" goodbye no son of mine". Before she walks away with Kate leaving Trevor and Olivia behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

They were in bed cuddled up together after everything that has happened today and tonight when Olivia kisses Trevor, feeling him roll on top of her. She arched into him and let out a moan.

He kissed down her neck, biting gently and sucking on her skin. Olivia pulled him up and took him in her hand, stroking him. She kept pushing her hips up, rubbing the head of his dick along her wet center, moaning.

Trevor groaned, his elbows giving way from holding him up, instead of resting on his hands, he rested on his elbows, his lips now inches from hers. "Fuck, Liv."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. She continued kissing him, feeling him push inside her. "Ah, yeah baby," she whimpered as he started moving inside her. "Just like that," she closed her eyes and smiled.

He kissed her neck as he continued moving inside her, starting to move faster, seeing her eyes shoot open as she moaned. "That's it," he lifted her leg over his shoulder and moved harder, kissing her to swallow her moans.

Olivia tore her lips from his, needing air, biting his shoulder to muffle her moans. He was hitting all the right spots and she felt her orgasm building, a fire in her belly. "Trevor baby!" She was writing beneath him as he moved, strong and steady. "Oh God," she scratched his back, her muscles tensing as her orgasm started to take over her. "I'm—" she couldn't finish the sentence, he had her in such a state of pleasure words couldn't form on her lips.

Trevor grinned and slowed down as he released inside of her. He let her ride her orgasm out, and let her leg fall. Kissing her neck and up to her lips. She smiled as she caught her breath. "Amazing." She kissed him again. "I love you so much, Trevor"

He caressed her face. "I love you, too," He whispered. "More than I could even put into words." He kissed her then pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms her head on his naked chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

4 weeks later and having coming home from his business trip the night before Trevor and Olivia are in bed before Olivia has to go to work she is straddling Trevor leaning down to his face kissing him as she moved her hips moved against his hips. She let out a moan as her orgasm builds inside of he. She groaned in frustration when her phone keeps ringing. She reaches over and throws her phone so it falls on the floor.

Trevor smirks and flips them over so he was on top of her and rests her leg over his shoulder, hearing her moan at the change of angle. He kissed her passionately as he picked up the pace, pounding inside of her.

She let's out a loud moan as she felt her orgasm start to take over. "Trevor Baby please keep going," as she feels him inside her. "Oh, God!" She scratched his back. "Oh, fuck!

He groans as he releases inside her. "Oh, Liv. Oh, God baby."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and groaned. "Oooh." "Mm, that was amazing. She smiled and felt him let her leg fall.

Trevor caresses her cheek and kisses her cheek "as he runs his fingers over her sides. You Trevor Langan are an incredible man I love you so". "I love you, too, Olivia Benson.

Olivia closed her eyes. "I never want this to end I never want to lose you or split up with you Trevor." Trevor kissses her forehead. "You, me and our family that is all we will ever want and need Liv".

She runs her hands running over his chest. As he kisses her neck and let his hands roam her body. He says" I never ever want anyone ever again apart from you Olivia I love you always. And I never want anyone to again you're it for me Trevor Langan".

"All I want is to make you happy. For the rest of our lives Olivia". Marry Me Olivia?.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

will you marry me? You would make me the happiest man alive. I know that I don't deserve you, but I promise that I will spend my life trying to be good enough for you. I love you with all of my heart. I want you and I to be a family."

"Trevor?" she dropped the box, bringing her hands to her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He picked up the box and placed the ring on her slender finger. It was a perfect fit. "Please, Olivia do me the great honor of being my wife." She could see tears shining in his eyes. 

A smile spread across her face and she giggled. "Yes! Yes, Trevor. I will marry you!" He beamed, got up, and took his fiancée in his arms, spinning her around the room. He threw his head back laughing with glee. His face took on a youthful appearance in his joy.

He pulled her in close and pressed his mouth against her soft inviting lips. Her head was spinning with excitement. As their kiss became more passionate, his hands wandered from her face to her hips. He massaged her bottom with his strong hands. She let out a little moan as he slipped his hand under her dress. The feeling of his finger pressing against her entrance was so enticing. He gently stroked the ache between her legs. The soreness vanished and gave way to new pleasures. Wet heat radiated from her body and she involuntarily opened to his caresses, betraying her virtuous intentions.

"Oh Trevor, that feels wonderful. As much as I want to, I want to talk about our wedding I don't want a big wedding I just want Don, Liz and Jack there that is it I don't want the rest of the team there or anyone else there". 

"Okay that is really fine by me Olivia. As long as we get married that is all that mattets to us both".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Trevor's fingers reached under the mussed sheet and began to trace lazy patterns on Olivia's back as they lie in bed 2 days before their getting married with Don, Liz and Jack which they have organised in the last 3 weeks. His fingers danced all across her back, running across the soft flesh.  
The silk sheets rippled over their bodies as Olivia stretched contentedly, her feet arching into gentle curves. Peace blanketed the room, an accord brokered by Trevor's fingers on her skin.

He sat up, bunching the pillows under his back as he leaned against the headboard. His hand rubbed against her cheek as she turned over onto her back. "Are you hungry?" he asked softly. Olivia's eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him, a shy smile curling up the corners of her mouth. "For food," he stressed, his amusement brimming in his brown eyes. He tapped his index finger lightly against her lips and promised, "We will again."

She kissed his finger and sat up, the silk sheet sliding down on her chest as she rested her head against his shoulder. "What do you want to eat?"

"Steak for dinner," he said as he stroked her stomach through the sheet, causing her to squirm, "and you for dessert." Her lyrical chuckle bubbled up from her throat as she kissed his shoulder and slid out of the bed. "Where you going?" he called out as she padded barefoot across the floor.

The showerhead pulsed to life in response and she left the door partially open. An invitation. He could hear Olivia talking to him, but he couldn't make out her words. He followed her into the bathroom and pushed open the door. "You want to run that by me one more time?"

Olivia poked her head out of the shower, steam billowing out from the break in the shower curtain. The water dripped off her head and puddled on the tile floor. "I said that I'd like corned beef hash and two poached eggs…please." She smiled at the face he made.

"Is that really what you want?"

She grinned and nodded. "I promise you that's what I want." She watched him for a moment as he leaned leisurely against the doorframe in the naked, his arms followed across his chest. "There's room for two," she said before ducking back into the shower. The small bottle of shampoo sat on the ceramic shelf and she squeezed the thick gel into her palm. As she worked the lather through her long dark hair, its cleansing scent hung in the steam.

A cool draft cut through the heat and she felt Trevor's hands on her shoulders. He urged her hands down and replaced them with his own. The tips of his fingers dug into her scalp, massaging it until it tingled. She leaned into him, his chest bracing her weight. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I've ordered the food."

Olivia nodded slightly and her head fell back against his chest as heavy relaxation swept over her. He turned her around gently and tilted her head under the stream of water. His eyes never left her face as her lips parted slightly and a rivulet of water ran down her forehead. As the floor of the shower foamed with the shampoo runoff, her head fell further under the water and her neck glistened with water. He bent forward and lapped up the trail of water that wound its way down her face and onto her inviting neck.

She gripped his arm and mumbled, "Dessert usually comes after dinner." The water ran clear from her hair and the dark mass hung heavily from her head.

Trevor pulled back and asked, "We're going to start following the rules now?"

"Rules are meant to be broken," she conceded after a moment. She kissed the tip of his nose and turned back to the showerhead to rinse the remaining shampoo from her hairline.

Pressing against her back, Trevor's arms wrapped around her waist. His hands traveled up over her wet skin and cupped her breasts. His fingers ran across them, teasing and rubbing against the soft flesh. With a low moan, her head fell back to his shoulder and she raised her arms, drawing his head closer to hers. His lips found her ear first, his tongue running along the lobe before his teeth grazed over it.

He wedged his bent leg in between hers after she slumped against him. One hand fell from her chest and skimmed down to her stomach before stroking the tender flesh between her legs. She gasped and arched her back, pushing her hips closer to his teasing hand. The pounding showerhead mirrored her heart as his other hand drifted down to stroke the sensitive area. Her body writhed against his, rubbing against his evident desire for her. As her arms tightened around his neck and her breath came out in shallow pants, he pulled his fingers away and gripped her hips.

He turned her around and with an unfulfilled groan, she asked, "Why?"

With a soft thud, Trevor pushed her against the tile of the wall. As he yanked her hips to his waist, he growled in her ear, "I want to see your face when I make you scream my name." With a hunger that never diminished, he devoured her lips with his own. Their teeth ground together as her tongue delved into his mouth. Her brain screamed out for oxygen and before she could pull back, his breath rushed into her mouth and down into her lungs. The need for oxygen was now replaced by the need for Trevor, as his hands continued to fondle her breasts.

Olivia's knees buckled under her and he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her body as he picked her up into his arms. He struggled to get a firm grip on her slick body until she locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I've got you," she whispered in his ear before he locked lips with her again, muffling her moan as he buried himself in her. He froze for a moment, staring deep into her eyes. The azure glinted as she shifted against him anxiously. Without breaking eye contact, he withdrew briefly before rushing back to her, harder and deeper than before. Her eyes narrowed and they disappeared a bit as they rolled back into her head slightly as he continued to press further into her. Crying out when he left her, she welcomed him back each time with a low moan. His fingers pressed into her hips, as he struggled to keep hold of her. She screamed his name as it exploded from her lips and echoed around them. She clenched around him, her legs tightening around his waist as her body arched into his.

"God Liv-" he groaned with a final thrust. He rested his head against her breast, her heart throbbing against his ear. Gently, he unwound her legs and held her as she slid down the wall. Her arms tightened around his neck, not trusting her own legs to support her. His back shook as he struggled to breathe and she ran her hand soothingly up and down his spine. He reached around her for the lever and pushed it down, ending the waterfall that rained down on them. He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. 

Olivia felt around the wall outside the shower until her hands brushed the soft cotton of the towel. She fumbled with it for a moment before she pulled it to her.

Trevor stepped out of the shower first and took the towel from her, holding it up. "Raise your arms, Sweetheart". Her arms were heavy and he was quick to wrap it around her body. His lips were gentle against hers as he kissed her softly before taking her hands and helping her out of the shower. When they dried of they both put on bath robes.

Taking Trevor's hand, Olivia followed him out of the bathroom. Trevor pulled his hands away from her and disappeared into the sitting room.

She turned around, adjusting the towel around her body. Her wet hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders as she walked into the sitting room. The room service cart was between the sofa and coffee table.

Trevor gestured her over to the sofa and when she was settled, he sat down on the table across from her. "I hope you're still hungry." His answer was her sigh of happiness as she cut into the corn beef hash and put it in her mouth.

Olivia blushed and shrugged. She held up her fork to him and smiled when he accepted the offering. "You like?" He nodded as he picked up the cup and poured steaming tea into it. 

She released his hand and picked up the teacup, blowing across the surface lightly before she sipped it. She sat back against the sofa and crossed her legs, the towel riding up on her thighs.

He looked up from cutting his steak and saw her leaning back, her eyes closed. "Are you sleeping?"

Her head shook and she smiled, opening her eyes slowly. "No. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" he asked as he put down his silverware and pushed the cart aside.

"This and that."

"This and that?" He kneeled in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs.

Olivia sat up and placed a kiss on his mouth. "Yes. This and that…and how much I love you".

"That's a relief," he said softly as he took her hand, "because I'm in love with you too."

Trevor chuckled knowingly as she slid off the sofa and kneeled in front of him, the cotton of her towel rubbing against the silk of his robe. "I knew it all along." He cupped her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed happily as his arms went around her, hugging her to him. "I love you," she repeated. "I love you. I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was the day before their wedding and Trevor woke up This would be the last time that he would wake up next to his fiancé. She was going to a hotel tonight even though it was only a court wedding she wanted to keep some of the wedding traditions e.g like him not seeing her before the wedding. Olivia had told him that she didn't want to risk any bad luck. So the next time he woke up with her she would be his wife and he couldn't wait. 

He watched Olivia sleep and felt incredibly content. He simply just lay there looking at her. He thought that she was so astonishingly beautiful and why this woman wanted him was a mystery to him, but he didn't mind he knew that she did want him and that was the important thing. He kissed her forehead softly before he got up and had a shower.

******************************************

A few hours later Trevor was cooking breakfast when Olivis appeared in jeans and one of his old T-shirts, a smile on her face. Her skin was still slightly damp from her own shower and he thought that she had never looked more desirable. He turned back to the scrambled eggs so he wouldn't pounce on her and pin her to the kitchen table while he made slow and languorous love to her. "I thought I'd open a bottle of champagne to start celebrating our fast approaching marriage. I was waiting for you to get up."

"Its ten in the morning," Olivia said, a hint of criticism in her voice.

"And it's the day before our wedding," he countered. "And I don't know about you, but I'm not planning another one."

Olivia smiled at him and kissed his cheek as she got a bottle out of the fridge. She handed the bottle to Trevor as he plated up their breakfast and she got the glasses out of the cupboard. Trevor poured them both a glass and then held her face softly. "To us," she said easily.

"To us," he repeated. Smiling they clinked their glasses together. "Eat your scrambled eggs" but instead Trevor sat there focusing on her face. She was close to him with her eyes looking down. He could see every movement of her eyelashes and every contour of her face. A small drip of water was working its way down her neck and down the T-shirt. He could see the slight movement of her pulse and all of a sudden he wanted her desperately.

When she'd finished eating he pulled her body to his with her back to him she turned her face to him a moment later she felt his erection against her bum.

"Does me eating scrambled eggs turn you on?" she asked with a smile of amusement.

"No you do," he said firmly, kissing the back of her neck while smelling her hair. He pulled her tight against him and she could feel her own arousal starting from how much he clearly wanted her she wanted him. Just as she was about to turn and tell him this, the doorbell rang and he groaned.

"We have to answer it," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "You answer the door and I'll get myself… straightened up."

"A cold shower might do the trick," she teased as she hurried to answer the door and she heard Trevor going to the bathroom. 

Opening it, she was a little pleased to see her mom Liz and her dad Don standing there. She gave her mom and dad a hug as it had been a long time since she'd seen them and smiled at them.

"You're down early," she said as she moved aside and let them in.

"We wanted to get a head start," Liz replied. "How are you?"

"Nervous, excited, happy. I feel everything," Olivia said honestly.

" Do you want a drink?"  
"Coffee please," Don said.

"I'll have champagne if you're starting early," Liz said, noticing the mostly full bottle. Olivia smiled and poured four glasses, waiting for Trevor to come back. It wasn't long before he emerged, looking unruffled and easy going much to Olivia's private amusement.

"Hi Liz and Don I'm you are here for our special day". They both say" we wouldn't miss it for the absolute world". Olivia was immensely enjoying the company of her mom and dad as all 4 of them sat talking and having a drink.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I'm going," Olivia said quietly. Trevor looked up from the TV even though he wasn't really watching it and saw that Olivia was standing inside the door her suitcase already packed. He hated the fact she was going to spend tonight in a hotel the day before their wedding but she wanted some traditions so that is what they are doing..

"Its only two in the afternoon Olivia," he said standing up.

"I know, but my mom and dad want to meet me and have a few drinks together. It's just easier if I go to the hotel now, because then I don't have to worry about it later."

"That means I won't see you for twenty four hours," he complained.

"You'll live," she said shortly and he glared at her. She instantly felt a little harsh so she walked a couple of steps to him and cradled his face softly. "I meant we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Will one day really hurt?"

"That's better," he said smiling crookedly at her. Then for the first time he really looked at her there and then. She wore her jeans, but she also had a black short sleeved top on, revealing her arms and showing a hint of her breasts and he swallowed.

"Don't look at me like that," she said swiftly, reading his mind.

"I can't help it," he whispered. "You're gorgeous." Olivia licked her now dry lips just before he leaned in for a quick but passionate kiss. When he let her go she was breathless and not at all amazed that he could still make her feel like this. His hands slipped under the hem of her top and caressed her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Trevor babe…"

"We'll be quick," he whispered. "I promise." His fingers had reached her bra and slipped under the lace. He squeezed her nipples hard, making her moan and her reservations vanish. She reached for him and kissed him deeply as he pushed her against the wall. While their lips were locked he unbuttoned her jeans and hurriedly pushed them down as she did the same to him. She squeezed his bum, pulling him against her and he groaned at the feeling.

"Olivia I need you please before you go and I don't see you for 24 hours darling please," he said desperately into her hair.

"Oh!" was her only response as he pressed his hand over her centre. Her knickers soon joined her jeans around her ankles and his fingers played over her.

"Christ…" she whispered, head against the wall and her eyes closed. "No don't!" she cried out as he rubbed her clitoris. "I need you inside me when I come. Please Trevor I want you now…"

Not being one to turn her down he quickly pushed into her, feeling her muscles contract around her as she sighed in contentment. He kept pushing into her over and over again, touching her and kissing her exactly as she liked. He wanted her to hold on to this memory during their day apart. "Olivia" he whispered in a broken voice. He could say nothing else except her name repeatedly.

"Oh god yes" Olivia called out as she climaxed. He followed suit a few seconds later. When he opened his eyes he saw Olivia looking in to his eyes, happiness and satisfaction over all her face.

"I love you," Olivia said honestly. "That's it. Its that simple I will be there tomorrow so you don't need to worry at all". She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll be there. I can't wait to be your wife"  
Trevor says "you should get going."  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him deeply and they only broke apart when the doorbell rang. Olivia blushed, as if anyone who saw her would read what had just happened in her face. Trevor left her and answered the door.

"Jack!"

"Best man reporting for duty," he said with a lopsided smile.

"Come in," Trevor said happily. He did and he saw Olivia's suitcase first and frowned.

"You're not leaving him are you?" he asked Olivia, a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm going to our hotel. I have to meet my mom and dad for drinks," Olivia said. "It's so good to see you," she said, giving Jack a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."

Olivia kissed Trevor briefly. "See you tomorrow. Bye Jack." Olivia got in her car as Jack closed the door behind her.

"Trevor said. "Scotch?"

"Why not?"

Olivia unlocked her hotel room that night feeling both happy and nervous about tomorrow. She'd been out with her mom and dad and it had been wonderful to catch up. She'd only had a couple of glasses of wine and she was relatively clear headed. She didn't want a hangover for her wedding.

In her room she admired her dress and couldn't wait to wear it. Trevor would love her in it. It made her look like stunning and georgous while trying also to be modest, she did look beautiful in it. Her veil and tiara were in a box and her shoes were in the wardrobe. She checked everything was ready for tomorrow and then she tried to get some sleep. But it wasn't easy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning Olivia woke up to her mobile phone ringing. She rolled over in bed and grabbed it, answering the call with a groggy hello.

"Morning wife of mine," Trevor said in a low voice.

"Mm, not for a few more hours," she said, smiling. "Good morning."

"Did I wake you?" he asked concerned.

"Yes but I have to be up anyway so don't worry," Olivia said quickly. The clock said eight in the morning and she had to have her hair and make up done, get a shower and eat breakfast before her car showed up at eleven thirty. "With all my careful preparation, I forgot an alarm clock. How are you? Sleep well."

"No," he said, not even trying to lie. "I was struggling without you there next to me in my arms to be honest."

"How long have you been up Trevor?"

"About three hours," he admitted. "At around five I gave up and started making breakfast.

"At five o'clock?" Olivia asked bewildered.

There was a knock on Ruth's hotel room door and she got out of bed. "It'll be my mom. Olivia unlocked the door and she was right. Her mom was dressed casually and she was beaming happily.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to wake up properly," Trevor said. "I love you."  
"I love you too. See you at the court house."

Trevor was debating getting dressed in his suit, but logically he knew it was too early. He was distracted by a knock on the door. He opened it to Jack who walked in looked at Trevor and said "You're nervous,"

"Yes."

"I've never seen you nervous," Jack said.  
They spoke a bit then Jack said "You should get dressed," Trevor walked over to the draw and pulled a box then gave it to Jack who smiled.

"Take care of the rings for us," Trevor said.  
"Get dressed. Olivia won't marry you if you're still in jeans."

nodding before Trevor left to get changed.

After she had her hair and makeup done Liz said "I think its beautiful". Olivia smiled and nods agreeing with her.

Olivia's eyes locked on her engagement ring and she was so excited she couldn't wait

"Mom will you help me do up my dress?" Olivia asked.

"I'm so proud of you Olivia I just wish that we were your real parents but we are really happy for you both and we know that your madly in love with each other and we are so happy to be in your lives always," she said

"Don't make me cry, I'll ruin my make up," Olivia said.

"Lets get you in your dress then," Liz said. Olivia nodded eagerly.

Olivia was all ready with her hair and make up perfect, her dress on and her nerves at breaking point. Before they left the hotel to go in the car they hired.

Trevor stood in the courthouse waiting for his bride.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "She'll show up Trevor. I promise you.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Olivia shouted at the driver.

"Calm down Olivia" Liz said, but she didn't look happy either.

"What can we do?" Olivia shouted

"I'm not an engineer or a mechanic, I can't fix the car," the driver said. "The engines just gone and the stupid thing won't start."

"What. Can. You. Do!" Olivia said, trying not to shout even louder and trying to remain calm. She had a courthouse to get to.

"I can call and get a replacement car or to try and fix it, but it'll take up to an hour for them to get here".

Olivia pulled out her phone and rang Fin".

"Yes?"

"Oh Fin, great," Olivia said quickly. "I need your help but please don't be angry when I tell you what for". Fin says" Liv I know I'm at the courthouse I know you and Trevor are getting married I'm here as a guest Trevor invited me now what is wrong baby girl". Olivia smiled before saying" I am on my way, I know I'm late."

"What's happened?"

"My car's broken down. I have every intention of being there, I can't walk two miles in these shoes. I'll be hobbling up the aisle."

"I'll come and get you," I will come and get you who are you with". Liv says" my mom and dad". "I'm going to give the phone to Trevor, and I'll see you in a bit." There was muffled noise on the line and then she heard Trevor.

"Olivia?"

"I know I'm late, I'm so sorry. The car's broken down. Please, this doesn't mean anything. I want to be there desperately and Fin's going to pick me up thank you for inviting him it means a lot that he is there. I hate that I'm doing this to you, I'm so sorry."

"Trevor I love you so so much I can not wait to marry you and be your wife for the rest of my life".

"Good," Trevor said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Fin will be there soon. I'm sure. I love you."

"Love you too. See you in the courthouse"

"Bye."

Olivia ended the call before giving it back to her dad Don then whispering. "Hurry up Fin please."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It didn't take long for Fin to pull up in his car but to Olivia it felt like an eternity. She'd been fiddling with her engagement ring mercilessly until he arrived. "Oh thank God," Olivia said, getting out of the car, at the same time Fin did.

He looked at her, speechless for a moment as she straightened her dress. "Olivia, you… you're a vision," he said.

"Good enough for him?" she asked, biting her lip.

"No, far better than that," Fin replied. "Get in."

"Thanks for this," Don said squeezing in between Olivia and Liz.

"I'm saving Trevor from a coronary," he said as he switched the ignition on. "He looks nervous."

"He's convinced I'm going to stand him up," Olivia said surely.

"Is he an idiot?" Fin asked and Olivia smiled.

"Yes," Olivia said. Everyone in the car smiled as Fin hurried to the courthouse.

Trevor knew there was a perfectly valid reason for Olivia to be late, but it didn't make him any less anxious. He wished Fin were still here, because he was good at talking him down. Fin was perfect in a crisis. A crisis which Trevor hoped wouldn't develop.

Trevor turned quickly as Fin and Liz came into the court room. Neither looked upset so Trevor took comfort from that. "She's straightening up Fin said.

"She'll be in in a minute."

"Good," Trevor said relieved.

"She looks… amazing," Fin said smiling.

"I don't doubt it she always looks amazing in everything she wears," Trevor said. Suddenly tje doors opened and Olivia walked with Don Trevor turned around as everyone else stood up, facing the door, unable to even describe how he was feeling. But then Olivia came in the building, a vision in white. And he stopped feeling nervous. As she came closer he could see the radiant smile on her face even through her very thin veil. He barely took note of Don clasping her hand, all he saw was her.

"You look beautiful," Trevor said.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "You weren't worried were you?"

"No," he lied easily. She laughed slightly as if knowing what he was thinking. Neither of them heard what the judge was saying. Neither really cared. They kept looking in each others eyes, so happy that they were finally here. Trevor started when the judge said his name and she realised that he was meant to be saying his vows.

"I, Trevor James Langan, take you Olivia Benson to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to honour and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. And with this ring, I thee wed." He smiled at her for a moment, before taking the ring from Fin and slipping the plain gold band on her finger, where it rested against her engagement ring. She squeezed his hand once before remembering that it was her turn for her vows.

"I, Olivia Benson, take you Trevor James Langan to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to honour and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. And with this ring, I thee wed." Olivia held his hand gently and placed the ring on Trevor's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, grinning like a loon.

"You have pledged your love by the giving and receiving of rings," the priest said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Trevor said, smiling. He lifted her veil and kissed her deeply as everyone burst into applause. It was a longer kiss than it probably should have been in public but neither of them cared. When they broke apart, they were both smiling at each other. Olivia's eyes were filled with tears and she brushed them aside carefully. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy," Olivia said. He cradled her face softly and gave her a brief peck on the lips before the priest motioned them through to sign the marriage licence. Very quickly they both did, not wanting to draw it out. When Olivia added her name below Trevor's he turned to her, grinning.

"You're my wife," he said happily.

"Less of the "my" Trevor," she said critically.

"I don't care," he said. "I'm possessive, overbearing and you're mine."

"I should be offended but oddly enough that makes me happy," Olivia said. She reached up for him and kissed him deeply. The kind of kiss they had both become all too familiar with. And if they hadn't been in a courthouse they knew exactly where this would lead. A polite cough from behind them brought them to their senses and they were giddily happy as they walked out of the courthouse together. It was a good day.

Everything went perfectly throughout their reception. Better than Olivia could have hoped. And the New York weather played ball too, which was a relief as they had an outside reception which they did invited a lot more guests to.

Trevor and Olivia took to the dance floor for their first dance and Olivia wondered what song was about to play. Trevor had picked it without telling her. "The way you look tonight" started playing and Olivia smiled at her husband as they started swaying to the music gently.

"I love you," she said truthfully. He smiled at her and felt warmth go through him as she leaned her head against his chest. He held her close and never wanted to let go.

Several hours later Olivia's feet were killing her from dancing so long but she was happy. She took her heels off and became suddenly shorter by a couple of inches as Trevor watched. "I'm thinking maybe we should head back to your hotel room tonight so we can be alone Don and Liz are staying at our house tonight" Trevor said. "I got so little sleep last night, I'm about to close my eyes just standing here." Olivia smiled and nodded. She was quite tired too. Looking around the marquee she saw that most of their guests had gone home, leaving just a few people who'd indulged so much in alcohol that they would barely remember anything in the morning anyway. So Olivia gripped Trevor's hand as they left, and she didn't even bother to put her shoes back on.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Olivia smiled then she stood up and looked into Trevor's eyes, running her hands over his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. "You're so sexy," she whispered, feeling his hands run up her back. She looked at him and gasped.

He smirked and pulled her as close as possible, kissing her neck. Olivia smirked and pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "I'm going to ride you so hard baby?" She said, leaning down and kissing his neck, sucking softly.

Trevor groaned. "Yeah, baby ride me good and hard," he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his neck.

She sat up, raising herself up on her knees, taking him in her hand, stroking him gently, sinking down on top of him, moaning as her back arched. "Mm," she bit her bottom lip. "Oh you feel so good inside me." She smiled and rested her hands on the bed, next to his head, starting to move her hips into his, her breasts lightly moving over his chest. She kissed him passionately, her hips moving into his faster and harder.

He groaned and held her hips, kissing her back, he could tell she was close, her hips were moving erratically, she moaned into the kiss louder and louder before she tore her lips away, throwing her head back. He flipped them so she was on her back and slowed the pace down, "Easy, baby," He looked deep into her eyes, his thrusts were hard, at a steady pace as he kept eye contact with her, pouring every ounce of love he could into this round of love making. "You're so beautiful my gorgeous sexy stunning wife" he whispered and kissed her lips slowly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, her hips meeting his at every thrust. She knew exactly what he was doing, She scratched his back as her back arched as their lips stayed together. After what felt like hours, her orgasm started to take over, she felt him move faster and felt his release inside her, both breaking the kiss, staying close to one another, their mouths open, looking into the others eyes. "Fuck that was amazing I love you," she whispered.

Trevor chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "That's one way to put it babe god I love you so fucking much"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Olivia and Trevor had something to eat then they stood up and looked out they hotel window looking at New York then Trevor stood behind Olivia and began kissing her neck. He spun her around and lifted her onto the table.

She gasped and looked down at him. "What are we doing now?" She asked with a smirk.

He grinned "I'm going to make you fucking scream my name babe," he murmured against her collar bone.

Olivia smiled. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked watching his hands dance over her body, sighing and looking into his eyes.

Trevor smirked and played with her breasts. "My fingers. Right here. I want you writhing and screaming in pleasure," He pushed her back, climbing up on the table, laying next to her, having access to her body and her lips then started sucking on her left nipple.

She moaned and arched her back. "Fuck," she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her lips, kissing him, moaning when she felt him start to stroke her wet slit.

He grinned and kissed down to her neck pushing two fingers inside her as he gently nipped at the skin of her neck. "You're so wet," he whispered as he started to move his fingers.

Olivia let out a loud moan. "Oh, Trevor oh please!" She felt him start to suck on her breast, nipping at it slightly. Her hips thrust up into his hand. "God, baby. More. Harder. Please." She begged him and held his head to her breast, gripping his hair.

Trevor smirked at her and added another one of his fingers inside her. He watched her eyes shoot open and heard a scream of pleasure tear from her throat as he moved his fingers harder inside her. "That's it baby," he kissed down to her chest, moving back and forth between her nipples, sucking on them.

She let her eyes roll back in her head as her hips thrust into his hand. "Fuck! I'm so close. Don't stop!" She begged and held his head to her chest with both hands as her body started writhing beneath him and her moans grew louder as her orgasm wracked her body.

He smirked and let her ride out her orgasm. He lay next to her and watched her come down, her body still shaking and jerking as she came down from her high. "God, I love watching you cum babe and it is all for me and only me I love you my beautiful sexy wife."

Olivia looked over at him and smiled. "God, you know my body so well I'm so so glad I married you my gorgeous husband your mine and only mine forever and always."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Olivia straddled Trevor's lap, as they both were sitting on the bed in their hotel room, she felt him buried so deep inside her. She moaned as he gripped her hair. "Trev!" She cried out in pleasure. She leaned in and kissed him, riding him fast and hard.

Trevor groaned and moved his hands down her back, gripping her ass. She broke the kiss and moaned. He smirked. "Yeah, baby. Ride my cock," he whispered in her ear.

She slowed her motions, feeling him rub her clit. "Oh fuck! Yeah, baby, right there. My God! Fuck me!" She begged feeling her orgasm building.

He leaned in and sucked her nipples, his hands moving to her hips, bending his knees and thrusting up inside her. He watched her eyes open wide and felt her muscles contract around him. "That's it, Olivia. Come for me baby."

Olivia moaned as her orgasm took over. "Fuck! Trev!" She gripped onto him as her hips kept moving, feeling his release inside her. Once she finished she fell forward onto his shoulder, panting. "Oh, baby. Oh, Trev." She kissed him and bit gently on his bottom lip. "I love you," she whispered and smiled.

Trevor kept rubbing her back, "I love you, too, gorgeous." He kissed her head and leaned back against the headboard, he held her tight.

Trevor eyes opened and he looked down at her to see her eyes glimmering back at up at him

Olivia knelt between his legs and smiled. She looked from his eyes to his cock and she licked her lips. "I do love your cock."

Trevor watched as she leaned in, gently licking up his cock, sucking the head. He let out a breath. "Jesus, Liv."

She looked up at him. "Relax, let me take care of you." She bit her bottom lip. "Let me taste you," she whispered.

He groaned, feeling her take him completely into her mouth and down her throat, moving her lips over him. He gripped her hair. "Ah, shit." She met his eyes, licking up the underside of his shaft. "Oh, I'm gonna come baby."

Olivia looked at him and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. He thrust into her face, she moved back and tasted his release on her tongue. She gently sucked and swallowed. She kissed up to his lips. "You taste so good," she whispered.

Trevor smirked and lay her on her back and kissed her lips, down her torso. "Your turn," he sucked her nipples and she moaned, his hand running over her body, finally settling at the apex of her thighs. He kissed her inner thighs, avoiding where he knew she wanted him. his tongue gently running over her outer lips.

She gasped and arched her back. "Baby, please!" She begged, her hips lifting off the bed.

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head. He was driving her insane. Her body was in overdrive and she needed more. He had her so wet it was bordering on uncomfortable.

Trevor gently ran his tongue through her folds. They both moaned. He sucked her clit, pushing his fingers inside her. "Fuck, Liv. You're so fucking wet for me."

She gasped and held the back of his head. "Make me come. Please, God, make me come. I fucking need it baby." She felt him suck her clit, his fingers move her inside her. "Ah! Just like that baby. Don't stop!" She arched her back, rocking her hips into his face and hand. She felt him move and push his tongue inside her. She moaned and cried out in ecstasy. "Fuck!" She felt tears in her eyes. He was making her feel so incredible, she couldn't help it. Her orgasm took over and burst out of her.

He licked her clean and kissed up to her face, kissing her "I am deliriously in love with you," he whispered.

She smiled and cradled his face in her hands. "I am so in love with you," she whispered. She kissed him softly.


End file.
